The Demo
by SteveMorrison15
Summary: Ryan stays with the Cohen's until Sandy finds a family member who isn't his Mom. Seth drags Ryan to a Skate Demo in hopes of avoiding confrontation with Luke and the rest of the Water Polo team. But trouble finds you, it cannot be avoided...


"The Demo"

Ryan opens the Pool House doors and is struck with the beaming sunlight. He makes a mental note to wear sunglasses before leaving the Pool House to block the sun from his face. He returned to the Cohen house the day before after hitch hiking back to Chino to learn that he was abandoned by the only family he's ever known. There was no other family member to run to. No one to seek for help now that he was left behind by his own mother. Ryan makes his way to the back door and enters the Cohen house.

Seth was already sitting at the counter halfway through his bowl of cereal. He was nose deep in one of his many comics until Ryan walked in.

"Hey buddy." Seth says in a cheerful tone. Ryan wasn't good at mornings. Especially after the last day he had. With the lack of sleep since his journey back home, he slept most of the day before. After his day nap he spent most of the time in doors and away from the Newport scene. He felt better about not leaving the house because by leaving the house, meant trouble. Still, he managed to catch a second wink of sleep to fix his sleep schedule.

"Hey." Ryan mumbled.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asks quickly. Ryan left more of a silent gap between answers while Seth was quick to say something new. He was more of a morning person than Ryan was.

"I was hoping to…" Ryan stumbles off as Sandy Cohen enters the room. Seth continues to stare at Ryan waiting for him to finish. Sandy walks over to the coffee machine and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Hoping to what?" Seth asks.

"To find my family." He says watching for Sandy's response.

"Your mom?" Seth asks. Ryan shakes his head.

"My mom ditched me." Ryan snaps. "I don't think I'll ever see her again."

"I'm sure you'll see her again." Seth says.

"Doubt it."

"So who are you looking to stay with?" Seth asks.

"An Uncle or something." Sandy places the coffee back into the machine and joins the boys on the other side of the counter island.

"That sounds like a plan." He says finally. Ryan sneaks in a quick smirk and looks to the ground. "That's a great idea Ryan." Ryan looks back up at him. "I mean it."

"Thanks." he mumbles.

"You know, I can search through my office's database for any Atwood blood relative."

"Wow Dad, I'm glad you're finally going to use that option." Seth interrupts.

"It's for good reason Seth."

"Yeah right and my request wasn't?" he snaps back sarcastically.

"Using the database to find the address to Stan Lee's house isn't that important." Sandy says taking a sip of his coffee.

"It was important. You don't think it was because you've never read the Amazing Spider-Man." Ryan can't hide his smirk this time. Kirsten Cohen enters the room and darts for the coffee machine.

"Boys, Rosie has the night off tonight and I won't be home to late so you'll have to fend for yourselves tonight for supper." She announces.

"Thankfully my mom's not gonna cook." Seth whispers. "Take my word for it."

"That meeting with your father is tonight?" Sandy asks walking back to the coffee machine.

"Yes and I don't have time to argue with you about it."

"What's to argue, we had dinner plans for tonight and you canceled." Sandy says taking another sip. Kirsten shoots Sandy a look and then concentrates on her coffee. "Don't worry honey, tonight will be a boys night out." Sandy raises his cup towards Seth and Ryan. "I guess it's dinner for four at Stan Lee's house." Seth jumps up from his chair.

"I'm gonna go get my Spider-Man shirt out of the hamper." Seth says jogging out of the kitchen.

Chapter 2:

Seth and Ryan sit slouched on the couch watching TV. They had been sitting there since break feast just watching regular programming.

"So Ryan." Seth tilts his head at Ryan. "Why did you run off yesterday?" Ryan shoots Seth a quick look.

"I don't belong here." He says. "I needed to go back home." Seth sat and listened to him while hugging a pillow. "Some good that did me."

"How long are you going to stick around here?" Seth asks.

"I guess until I find a relative."

"But why leave in the middle of the night?" Seth asks.

"I didn't want to cause anyone anymore harm." Ryan says.

"Harm?" Seth asks. "Besides getting beat up by the water polo team I had a really good time the other night." Ryan squints at Seth.

"Really?" Ryan asks.

"I don't enjoy pain. Obviously." Seth sits up. "Just having someone to hang out with is good enough."

"You'd be the first person to enjoy my company." Ryan says. Sandy walks into the living room.

"Ryan can we have a word?" he asks. Ryan stands up.

"Sure." Ryan follows Sandy into kitchen. Kirsten stands with her brief case in hand.

"Ryan." She says. "I'm sure you already know that you're on a short leach." Ryan pockets his hands and nods his head. "If you want to stay here you'll need to stay out of trouble."

"Just until we find a relative for you to stay with." Sandy adds. "We'll give you three strikes."

"You seem like a real good kid." Kirsten says. "But you'll have to stay out of trouble if you want to stick around here." Ryan nods his head again. The only other person to lecture him was a couple of police officers but they were never this nice about it. His Mom never cared because she was drunk most of the time. When he got busted for stealing the car was the only time she showed signs of caring.

"Does that work for you?" Sandy asks. Ryan took a moment to think. He didn't want to stay around for too long. The Newport scene didn't interest him much. Neither did Chino but at least there, he felt like he belonged. Seth walked into the kitchen behind Ryan.

"How come you guys never give me three strikes?" He asks.

"You're a good kid." Sandy says.

"Good kids don't have bruises." Seth says pointing at his face.

"Because good kids don't know how to fight."

"Hey." Seth snaps. "We were outnumbered."

"Ryan doesn't have any bruises." Sandy says motioning to Ryan.

"Okay so it was my first fight." Seth admits.

"So Ryan, do we have a deal?" Sandy asks. Ryan nods his head.

"Deal."

"Glad to hear it." Sandy says. Kirsten and Sandy say their goodbyes and leave for work. Seth and Ryan return to the living room for more videogames.

"Coop, I said I was sorry." Summer Roberts says plopping down on Marissa Coopers queen sized bed. "Holly had curfew."

"It's fine Summer. Really."

"Then why are you acting so weird?" she asks picking lint off her skirt.

"It's Luke." she says browsing through her closet of clothes. "I'm not happy with him."

"Why?"

"He beat up Ryan and Seth last night."

"Who?"

"Ryan. The kid from Chino you have the hot's for."

"Oh yeah. The bad boy." Summer stares off into space for a second. "Who was the other guy they beat up?"

"Seth Cohen."

"Who?" Summer snaps.

"My neighbor?" Summer shakes her head. "He's gone to school with us since elementary?" Summer shrugs. Marissa shakes her head and walks back into her closet.

"So your boyfriend beat up two guys last night and that doesn't turn you on?" Summer asks. "What's a matter with you?"

"Luke didn't beat up both of them. He had help from the water polo team."

"Whatever." Summer snaps. Marissa rolls her eyes.

"Anyways the Chino kid messed up Scott pretty bad."

"Did that kid Ryan survive?" Summer asks ignoring Marissa.

"Yeah. In fact he gave Luke a bruise on his face."

"Really?" Summer asks sounding happy. "That's hot." Marissa smiles and shakes her head.

"You ready for this modeling gig?" Marissa asks.

"Yeah." she says sarcastically. "I've been waiting on you." Marissa smiles again. "How did you find this job?"

"My mom suggested it." Marissa says pulling her purse strap over her shoulder. "Let's go, Luke is going to pick us up." Both girls leave the room and head downstairs and out the door. Without hesitating, Summer and Marissa pull out their designer shades from their purses and quickly slide them on. The sun wasn't going to catch them off guard.

"I hope you're not going to spend another day in doors." Seth says hitting the buttons of the controller. Both boys sit on the living room floor playing video games.

"We can go wherever you want." Ryan says. "Just make sure it's a place I won't end up blooding another kid." Seth nods his head in agreement. "I don't really go looking for fights."

"Don't worry about that. He had that coming."

"Still."

"I'm just saying, don't be scared to leave the house because of the water polo team." Ryan finally takes notice.

"I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not." Seth says. "Let's not waste today inside."

"Is there somewhere you want to be?" Ryan asks.

"Yes actually." Seth says.

"Where?"

"Skate Demo." Ryan's character dies again awarding Seth the winner. Both boys stop pounding buttons and lay their controllers down.

"Skate Demo?" Ryan asks looking over at him.

"Yeah."

"What's a Skate Demo?" Seth slides his feet to face Ryan with his body.

"It's great. Pro Skateboarders put on a skating exhibition. It's pretty sick. There's going to be one in town today and I've already purchased tickets." Ryan looks towards the ground. He's never heard of a Skate Demo before. From Seth's presentation, it sounded like fun. All the possible scenarios of trouble flowed through his head in the matter of seconds. But Luke didn't seem like the skateboarding type so there would be no chance of another face off. "Interested?" Seth asks.

"I guess." Ryan mumbles.

"I'll take that as a Yes."

"Do I need to buy a ticket?" Ryan asks. "I'm broke."

"Don't worry about it. I bought two tickets." Seth says quickly.

"Who was the other one for?" Ryan asks. "Where you planning on going for a while?"

"I bought them last night." Ryan was quiet. He knew that Seth bought him a ticket hoping that he would go. He knew Seth finally had a friend to hang out with since he came to town. Ryan didn't want to let him down by not going. He nods his head. Seth smiles and rotates his body to face the television again. He switches off the game system. "Get your shoes."

Ryan and Seth walk out of the Cohen house and make their way to the end of the drive-way. Seth quickly notices Summer and Marissa standing at the end of the Cooper drive-way.

"Wait. There's Summer." he says hiding behind Ryan. He looks back at him and breathes through his nose.

"Are you hiding from her?" Ryan asks.

"No. I'm just…" he stutters off as a familiar Black Truck pulls up in front of the Cooper drive-way. Ryan stares at the windows hoping to catch a glimpse of Luke.

"Do you think he's alone?" Ryan asks.

"Hey." Seth jogs in front of Ryan and stops. "Remember what my folks said?" Ryan stares around Seth. "No trouble right?"

"I know but they left for work already." Ryan assures him brushing past Seth. He jogs in front of him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You can't fight him."

"Sure I can."

"No. I mean my neighbors gossip." Seth says putting his other hand on his shoulder. "Someone is sure to see you."

"Fine." Ryan barks.

"I thought you said that you don't go looking for fights."

"I don't." Ryan says. "He just showed up."

"True." Seth turns and watches Summer and Marissa get into Luke's truck. "I'd give anything to be that truck." Ryan squints.

"Just talk to her man."

"It's a little late now." Seth says flinging his hand up towards Luke's truck. "She's already in the truck."

"I mean the next time you see her." Ryan says.

"That might not be until the Cotillion." Seth says softly. Ryan shoots Seth a look.

"The what?" he asks.

"It's a dance coming up."

"Good." Ryan snaps. "Talk to her then."

"Hey, you can talk to Marissa then too."

"Why would I want to talk to Marissa?" Ryan asks.

"Because that sparkle in your eye blinds me whenever she's around." Ryan shoots Seth a death look. "Let's just say I know that look." Ryan lowers his shoulders. He was right. There was something about Marissa that intrigued him but he didn't know what. Luke's pick-up truck drives off and down the road as Seth and Ryan watch it from the Cohen drive-way.

"How far is the walk?" Ryan asks.

Chapter: 3

Seth leads Ryan through the crowd of people with his skateboard tightly gripped to his hand and a smile on his face. Both guys gather at the main Vert Ramp where a skate session has already begun. The crowd cheers in amazement at pro skateboarders after each trick. Seth's eyes were wide open as well as his mouth. He didn't say a thing or make any noise, he just watched as the skaters went up ramp, and back down. Everyone else around him shared the same excitement. Ryan just looked around feeling out of place.

"Can you believe this?" Seth says finally.

"Believe what?" Ryan asks.

"These tricks are amazing." Seth says not looking away from the action.

"Yeah. I guess." Ryan looks around again. Seth finally breaks his trance and notices Ryan.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

"I've never been to one of these before." Seth smiles and puts his finger on his lips. "Sorry." Seth puts his finger to his chin.

"I got an idea." Seth leads Ryan back through the crowd. "I know how I can get you to enjoy yourself." Ryan joins Seth's side.

"Aren't you going to miss the show?" he asks.

"Vert isn't really my thing." Seth doesn't look back. "Besides, the street demo starts later. We'll have to make sure to see that before we leave."

"Where are you taking me?" he asks.

"To the second best part of the day." Seth stops and points off into the distance. Ryan looks at the line of tents and tables all surrounded by people. Sponsors and organizations set up tents and give away free stuff of their products. Assisting the companies are girls in bikini's. Almost every tent has a pair or group of girls in bikini's handing out free items.

"Bikini girls?" Ryan asks.

"Yes. Bikini girls."

"How is this the second best part?" Ryan asks.

"We came here for skating." Ryan keeps starring. "Okay. The Bikini girls are the best part, but skateboarding is close second." Ryan smiles and begins walking. Seth follows. "So you we can just walk around staring until the street exhibition."

"Walk around?" he asks. "Let's talk to them."

"I was just going to walk by and stare but your idea sounds better." Seth says taking quick steps to catch up. Ryan sets his eyes on a pair of Bikini girls. Both girls have their backs to the boys.

"Let's go." Ryan says speeding up his pace. Seth quickly rushes to catch and joins him. Ryan makes his way to where they are standing and leans in behind them. "Hello ladies." he says. The two girls turn around. It was Summer and Marissa.

"You." Marissa says smiling wide.

"You." Ryan says cracking a smirk at her.

"You." Summer says biting her lip at Ryan.

"Hi." Seth waves at Summer. She rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asks.

"We are here checking out the skateboarding." Ryan says.

"Yeah. We wanted to check out the second best thing here." Seth says.

"What's the first best thing?" Marissa asks. Seth and Ryan look at each other. Both are embarrassed to say Bikini girls.

"Um." Seth says glancing around for an idea.

"Bikini girls?" Marissa asks. Ryan and Seth look at each other again and shrug.

"Yeah." Ryan admits smiling. Marissa smiles back as they stare at each other for a few seconds.

"So Summer." Seth says. "I wanted to say that I enjoyed the fashion show the other night. Summer tightens her eyes and gives Seth a scowl.

"What?" She snaps.

"The fashion show the other night."

"What about it?" she barks. Seth starts to panic with fake laughs. Ryan nudges his shoulder as if to encourage him to keep talking.

"I enjoyed it." Summer rolls her eyes. Just then Luke walks up behind Marissa and Summer.

"What's this punk doing here?" he barks. Ryan feels his smile disappear.

"Oh hey Luke." Marissa says looking back at him. "We were just talking."

"I think he should be just leaving." Luke snaps. Stepping to front Ryan.

"You going to make me leave?" Ryan asks. Seth quickly puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Luke no!" Marissa snaps trying to pull Luke back.

"No babe. This punk bruised up Scott the other night and now he can't be in the show."

"Feeling left out?" Ryan asks. Marissa holds Luke back.

"No please Ryan." Marissa cries out. Ryan notices the look of fear on Marissa's face. He decides to back off. One of Luke's friend's shows up and pulls Luke back.

"Hey man. We got to get ready for the show. Cool it." His friend says. Just then a guy in a clipboard walks up to Luke and his friend.

"Hey you two are. Where's the third guy?" he asks.

"He's not here." Luke's friend says releasing his grip on Luke.

"Why not?"

"Because this punk blooded his face." Luke snaps pointing a finger at Ryan. The man with the clipboard looks over at Ryan and stares. He takes a few glances at him from different angles before speaking.

"You!" he finally says.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Can you model?" he asks. Ryan looks at Seth for assistance.

"Nope."

"It's not hard." The man says. "Can you walk?" Ryan wasn't sure if the man was being sarcastic or not. With Seth around it was hard to tell.

"I can walk."

"Good." The man with the clipboard says. "Put on the clothes we tell you and walk the stage." Ryan again looks at Seth. He just shrugs. "Let's go gentlemen. We're not paying you for nothing." the man with the clipboard orders. Luke and his friend follow.

"What just happened?" Ryan asks.

"I think you just agreed to be a model." Seth says.

"I can't model." Marissa turns back around to look at Ryan.

"You don't have to do this." she says.

"She's right. You don't have to be a Abercrombie model for money." Seth explains.

"Money?" Ryan asks.

"They pay well to Model." Marissa explains. "Me and Summer are doing this for money. Easy job, easy money."

"I don't model." Ryan says.

"Come on Chino." Summer says grabbing Ryan's attention. "Even you like money." Ryan stares over at Summer for a second.

"What do you think?" Ryan asks Seth silently.

"Modeling with Luke and his buddy after beating up one of their friends..." Seth raises both arms. "But money."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Marissa says tapping Ryan's shoulder. He looked over at her and smiled. Even with Seth painting the potential danger in modeling with Luke, Marissa's pitch made it better.

"Never thought I could be a model though."

"What are you scared?" Marissa asks.

"I'm not scared."

"Prove it." Marissa says. Ryan didn't want to admit it. He was a little scared. He felt as though he was still in Chino. If the kids he grew up with saw him modeling. He would be done for. But he needed money. Money is good.

"I just can't leave you." Ryan says to Seth.

"Don't worry. I'll be too distracted by the street demo later.

"Okay." Ryan says.

"Yeah. I'll check out the show if you split the money with me." Seth says with a confused look on his face.

"Deal." he says jogging away. Seth stands there with Marissa and Summer in silence. Marissa cracks a smile but Summer feels annoyed.

"So, what is today's give away?" he jokes. Summer sucks her teeth and walks away.

Ryan was the last of the group to walk into the tent. The man with the clipboard presents the three guys to a lady dressed in all black. She was an older lady with a big white pearl necklace. Her sunglasses were still on her head and she was fanning herself from the summer heat. She glances at Ryan for a second and leans over to the clipboard man to speak silently.

"Good job." she says. Ryan can feel the tension coming from Luke and his friend. What was he getting himself into? He had to be crazy to want to look good in front of Marissa to want to be a part of anything with Luke. Much less be a part of a modeling show. Ryan looked around the tent and noticed other models walking around. Some of them were girls. Girls in bikini's.

"Can't be that bad." He whispers to himself.

Seth wondered around the festival by himself regretting what he said to Summer earlier. He felt stupid with each word he said. He'd rather not say anything to her instead of saying something stupid. But he was proud that he had enough courage to say something to her. Though Ryan helped by hitting him, he was surprised that his mouth didn't lock up. Seth continued on and approached the eating area. Grills and picnic tables filled the area with people walking about. He walked through the picnic tables looking for somewhere to eat when someone calls from one of the tables.

"Hey nice shirt." Seth looks down at his shirt to remember what he was wearing. It was his Spider-Man shirt that he had retrieved from the hamper earlier. The man who commented him sat on the picnic table with one other guy and three girls. Seth quickly recognized the two guys at the table. Matt Ball and Brian Summer. Pro street skateboarders. He could feel his shoulders drop to his stomach as all the air from his lungs left his body. He was star struck.

"Brian Summer. Matt Ball." he says looking at the two pro skaters at the table.

"Nice to meet you." Brian says extended his hand. Seth extends his as they shake.

"Seth. Seth Cohen."

"Nice to meet you Seth." he says. "Is that yours?" Matt asks pointing at Seth's skateboard. He nods his head.

"Wow. My favorite skater likes my shirt." Seth says smiling.

"Cool. Want to join us?" he asks.

Chapter: 4

Ryan gets dressed quickly. An outfit was already picked out for him by one of the volunteers working the show. The pants didn't quite fit because his sizes weren't taken. Instead he had to wear the clothes that only fit the kid he blooded the other day. Luke and his friend were already set to walk out on stage. Ryan quickly joined in behind them while buttoning up his shirt.

"Okay boys." The lady in black announces. "Just walk to the end of the stage, pose, and walk back. Nothing too fancy." Luke looks back and glares at Ryan and he stares back. Ryan was surprised that he wasn't nervous for the show. He was more worried about Luke and his friend. The confidence he had back on the drive-way was gone. He was once again outnumbered so he decided not to get into anything. If he wanted to get paid he was going to have to play along. How quickly he went from avoiding him to volunteering to work with him. Was it because he liked Marissa? He hoped not. His last experience with a girl didn't end well. He thought about Theresa.

"Don't screw this up trailer boy." Luke says as his friend laughs. He had to ignore it.

"Alright! Show time!" the lady in black called out flinging her arms in the air. She pointed at Luke and motioned to walk to the stage. Luke walked up the steps and out to the stage. Applause and clapping could be heard as he disappeared from the backstage tent. "Next!" she called to the kid in front of Ryan. Just like Luke, the guy walked to the stage as applause began again. Ryan's panicking began. What had he got himself into?

"Alright, your next sweetie." The lady says stepping to the side. Ryan picked up his step and headed for the stage. This was it. A week ago he was buying drugs with Trey living with his alcoholic mom in Chino. Today he couldn't afford anything because he was broke and living with his defense attorney in Newport. He gave the lady in black a quick smirk. Before he got to the stage, the lady grabbed his arm. "Unbutton the first two buttons." she said. Ryan smirked and walked up the steps. He was unbuttoning the second button as we walked onto stage. Everyone in the crowd noticed this and made a quiet chuckle. Ryan tried to smile it off. He made his way down the stage just as Luke was walking back. He bumped shoulders with Ryan as he passed. Ignoring him was going to be harder than he thought. Luke was looking to embarrass him on stage.

Ryan ignored him, tilted his head and continued to walk to the end of the stage. It was best not to get riled up. It was best to keep a cool head. Sandy and Kirsten only gave him three strikes to stay out of trouble. He couldn't afford to waste a strike on the first day. Just before Ryan got to the end of the runway, Luke's friend passed by him. Ryan closed his eyes just in case ready for the bump but it didn't come. Instead he got to the end and posed. He felt dumb. He walked on stage unprepared, seemed clumsy when Luke bumped him, and now stood awkwardly at the end of the runway. He scanned the crowd looking for Seth but only found Marissa and Summer. Marissa smiled wide at Ryan hoping to get him to smile back.

Ryan was in unfamiliar territory. The last thing he could do in that situation was smile. But he felt a tiny bit of comfort as Marissa smiled at him. Her look had some unknown effect on him. A good effect. Mysterious, but good. Summer looked up and down at Ryan sizing him up. Her face looked as though she wanted to devour him. Ryan tried not to look at her for too long fearing Seth was watching nearby. He looked back at Marissa who quickly threw a thumbs-up showing her satisfaction for the outfit. All Ryan could do is smirk. He still felt weird.

"He looks damn good in that." Summer says leaning over toward Marissa.

"Yeah."

"Don't you agree?" Summer asks still starring.

"Sure." Marissa replies hoping not to sound too interested. Summer looks at her with her normal scowl.

"O M G Coop, relax." she says. Marissa looks down at her best friend. "Luke can't hear you twenty four-seven. You can say if a guy looks hot or not." Marissa lowers her head hoping to hide her smile.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." she says.

"Hurt my feelings?" Summer snaps.

"You obviously are crazy about him." Marissa says looking back at the stage.

"Whatever." Summer says looking back at the stage.

Seth sits at the picnic table with his new pro skateboard friends and the three blonde girls who he just met. He just sat and listened to road and injury stories from the guys as the girls sat admiring the skater's looks.

"It's show time." Brian Summers says checking his Nixon watch.

"Oh yeah." Matt Ball says standing up.

"Hey Seth, want to come back stage with us?" Brian asks. Seth's jaw drops a few inches.

"Yeah. Yes." he says standing up still gripped to his board.

"Cool." Matt says pulling his shirt down. "Ladies are welcome too." he says wrapping one arm around the nearest blonde. The group makes their way to one of the street courses at the event. Seth can't wait to tell Ryan about his last twenty minutes. Unfortunately he wasn't around to join him. Hopefully he wasn't in trouble at the fashion show with Luke and his other water polo buddy. But Seth knew Ryan could handle himself if he needed to. Seth would be the first to admit that no one would seek his assistance in a fight. Seth followed the group still holding tightly to his board.

Ryan returned to the back stage area just as the girls took the stage. The lady dressed in black yelled orders to switch to the second outfits while still directing the girls onto the stage. Ryan returned to his corner and kicked off his jeans. All the outfits were already picked out and hung on a rolling rack. He could already tell that none of the clothes would fit but all that worry was washed away by the thought of getting paid afterwards.

Ryan finished last again and joined Luke and his friend in line. He was willing to bet that Luke would try to bump him again so he prepared himself mentally to let it slide. Luke made his way onto the stage as the last girl left the stage. Ryan took notice of the last girl as she walked up to him. She seemed much more mature than the others. Something about her gave Ryan that impression. She was blonde and beautiful. Her make-up was well in place and she eyed Ryan as she walked past. "Damn." Luke's friend said quietly. Ryan over heard him but didn't react.

Ryan finally took the stage and was watching Luke the entire time. Luke put on a fake smile and walked to the end of the stage and back. He caught a look at Ryan and pretended not to see him. Only a few steps away and Ryan forced himself to look the other way. Just as Luke approached him, he bumped him again. This time he used more force which took Ryan off guard. He shot him a look but it was too late. Luke already walked the other way and pretended not to care.

"Keep walking." Luke's friend says as he made his way back to the backstage area. Ryan collected himself and continued to the end of the runway. If he took any action he would make a scene. Most of the crowd wondered why he was just standing there for a second. Ryan finally made it to the end of the runway but didn't look in Marissa's direction. He was still heated from the second bump Luke gave him.

Once Ryan made it to the backstage area, he could hear the lady in black yelling at Luke. Ryan knew she was going to get on him next.

"You!" she yelled. "Walk straight will ya. How hard is it to walk?" Ryan gave her a silent apology and stayed quiet. He made his way back to his corner to put on the next outfit. Luke would look over in his direction with a scowl on his face. Ryan wasn't sure he could keep his cool the next time. Hopefully Luke was intimidated by the lady in black. Ryan decided to take action. He'd rather not let Luke get the best of him. Getting paid or not. He needed to stand up for himself. He had no back-up so he needed to smart about it.

Ryan made his way on the stage determined. If Luke was going to try to bump him this time, he would handle it the way he was raised to. By hand. The only question was worrying about Luke's friend. Ryan would probably get a few licks in before he stepped in so he prepared himself for a surprise attack. Luke made his way to the end of the runway and posed. Ryan could feel his face tense up. It usually did when he was about to get into a fight. If you were smart enough, you could see it coming.

Luke turned around and made his way towards Ryan. Luke had popped his collar on his button up shirt. Ryan had never seen that style before and wasn't impressed. It looked ridiculous. Ryan contemplated whether or not to ball his fist early or not. If he was going to swing, he would only connect with the back of his head. He decided against it. He had to get Luke to face him if he was going to punch. Luke was close now but he didn't make eye contact with him. Still Ryan waited for it. Luke got close and started to walk off course in his direction. It was coming so Ryan slowed his walk. Luke had no idea that Ryan was preparing to make a move.

Luke raised his closest shoulder and leaned in. Before he came in contact, Ryan stood in place and reached for Luke's arm. He grabbed it in time and used his momentum to pull him closer. To prevent him from falling on him, Ryan took his other hand and grabbed a big chunk of his popped collar and held tight. Ryan then placed his left leg behind his and directed him backwards. But he ran out of stage and decided to send Luke into the crowd. He fell onto a group of adults standing beside the stage.

None of them attempted to catch Luke so he fell straight to the ground with a loud thud. The crowd reacted with a loud gasp. Ryan quickly looked up and was already for Luke's friend's attack. He had already made a b-line for him but Ryan planted his feet and stepped into a punch. It didn't connect completely but it dazed him. Ryan didn't want to punch him again so he grabbed his arm and tossed him on top of Luke who had made it back to his feet. Ryan looked around and heard a few gasps and applause. He looked back towards the backstage and saw no lady in black. He did notice Security making their way through the crowd towards Luke and his friend. None of them looked at Ryan so he was in the clear.

Ryan decided to walk to the end of the runway to continue the show. More applause came from the crowd once he reached the end of the stage. He posed and smiled at the crowd. He couldn't help but to smile this time at the sound of applause and laughter. Once he turned back around he noticed that security had stepped in and held Luke and his friend back. The girl models made their way back onto the stage. All of which had no idea of the events that took place. The one blonde who was making eyes at Ryan shot him a look before passing him. Ryan smirked and made it to the backstage area. He was sure to get a tongue lashing from the lady in black for his actions but he didn't care. Before he took the last step from the stage to the floor he heard applause from the lady in black. Ryan was confused. She approached him.

"That was outstanding." she announced.

"Huh?" Ryan responded.

"That is what Attitude Clothing is about." Ryan looked around and took notice to the "Attitude Clothing" logo's set up around the backstage area. He hadn't noticed it before. He wasn't into fashion at all to know any brands. All he could do was smile awkwardly. "Bravo." she said giving him a hug. Ryan walked back to his corner still confused. He was sure that his actions during the fashion show would be strike one. But instead he was complimented for throwing Luke and his friend into the crowd. The show was a hit and the lady in black was grateful to Ryan.

Security escorted Luke and his friend to the backstage area. Luke was red faced and was starring at Ryan the entire time. The lady in black ordered Luke to remove the clothing and go home. Security guards stood in-between Luke and Ryan as the two went to their area and began to change out of the outfits. The lady in black walked back to Ryan and grabbed his arm.

"Curtain call." she said leading him back to the stage. He nearly caught his footing on the way up the stairs. Once he hit the stage hand in hand with the lady in black, the crowd gave a loud reception. The lady held his arm up like he won a boxing match. Again, he couldn't help but smile. He looked around the crowd hoping to find Seth. Instead he saw an upset Marissa making her way from the crowd.

Summer lead Marissa through the crowd toward the street course area.

"Can we leave?" Marissa asks looking for the nearest exit.

"Not yet. I want to see the pro skaters." Summer called out behind her. Marissa was upset by Ryan did to Luke and wanted no part in the rest of the fashion show. She just followed Summer to the skate course to take her mind of the whole situation.

"Since when do you like skaters?" Marissa asked.

"I've always had an eye for them." Marissa rolled her eyes and went along with it.

"I thought you were into rich guys that owned boats?" Marissa asks.

"I am." Summer says crossing her arms. "I like skaters too."

"I doubt any skaters own boats." Marissa says.

"You don't know that." Summer says.

"Whatever."

"Whatever you Coop. Have you ever seen these skaters?" she asked pushing people so she could make her way through. "All of them are fearless and risk takers."

The ladies made their way to the railing to get a good look at the course. Summer's eyes were wide as she scoped the area for her next eye candy. Standing on top of one of the ramps closest to them was a skater in a red shirt. Summer couldn't help herself as she called out.

"Hey red shirt." Marissa tugged on Summer's shoulder. She was embarrassed for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mingling." he says laughing at her. "What's up red shirt." she calls out. The skater in the red shirt turned around. Seth looked down at Summer. Marissa couldn't help but giggle. Summer's jaw dropped as she turned to look at Marissa.

"Hi Summer." Seth says waving. Now Summer felt embarrassed.

"Were you scooping out Seth Cohen?" Marissa joked.

"Ew." Summer replied covering her eyes. Brian Summer joined Seth's side on the ramp and wrapped his arm around him.

"Nice catch." he says giving Seth a little shake. The two shared a laugh.

"Now we can go." Summer says feeling disgusted.

"Can't win all their hearts." Brian says to Seth before riding down the ramp.

Chapter: 5

Ryan hung up the last outfit neatly on the rack and turned to leave the tent. He was greeted by the man from earlier who had picked him to replace Luke's other friend. No longer was he carrying around the clipboard. Instead he had a white envelope in hand. He stopped Ryan before he left the tent.

"Hey. You almost forgot your pay." The man pulled out two twenties and a ten. Ryan stared at the money before taking it. Last time someone handed him money it was for drugs so it was nice to accept money without feeling some sort of guilt. Even though he tossed Luke and his friend into the crowd, the money was well earned. He nodded his head at the man and pocketed the money. "One more thing." The man peers around the tent. "Your buddy's left without getting paid. Could you give this to them?" he asked. Ryan looked around the tent. He extended his hand and took the hundred bucks from the man's hand. Ryan smiled.

Kirsten Cohen walked out of the restaurant followed by her father, Caleb Nichol. Kirsten hands the valet kid her ticket and Caleb does the same. She turns around to face her father one last time before they part ways.

"So there's no chance you could stop by the house?" Kirsten asks. "Seth would be happy to see you." Caleb straightens his jacket.

"Sorry honey. I'm already stretching time stopping to spend time with you." Kirsten frowns but understands. Her father was always running off after each visit. She was used to it by now. "I really want you to get the promotion."

"Thanks Dad."

"I mean it. If all Sandy is doing is taking strays in, I'm sure you will be the only source of income in the house."

"Dad."

"Sorry kid-o. I want what's best for Seth. That's all." he says putting both hands onto her shoulder.

"So does Sandy."

"He has a great way of showing it." The tension between Caleb and Sandy was still firm. Even when both men were in different places, Kirsten still had to play peace maker. A familiar car approached. It was Caleb's car. The valet worker knew who Kirsten's dad was and made sure to pull his car up quick. "Alright honey, this is me." he says giving her a tight hug. There was always bad blood with her dad and other people, but Kirsten still considered her dad the best hug giver. He was a rough nosed business man with a soft heart for his family.

"It was great seeing you dad." she says from his coat jacket.

"You too." he says giving her successful daughter one last look. "See you next month for my birthday." Kirsten smiles at her father as he turns and steps into his car. Next month was her dad's birthday. The one day when Newport's finest come to the Cohen house and kiss up to her father. Each year the day brings more and more stress to Kirsten but she wouldn't have anyone else host the party. After all, he was her father. The valet arrives with Kirsten car next. She steps into her car and drives for home.

Seth stands outside the white rental van as Brian Summer and Matt Ball load up their gear into it. Mall turns to Seth and extends his hand.

"Hey man, we'll give you a call when we come back to this area."

"Cool. Matt Ball and Brian Summer want to hang out with me. Just an everyday occurrence." Seth replies sarcastically.

"Yeah man. Show us the places to skate around here." Brian says before saying bye to their new found friend. Seth watches as the van drives off into the distance leaving him behind. The sun was starting to set signaling that it was time to head home. He quickly turned around to search for Ryan.

Ryan walked out of the tent a hundred and fifty dollars richer. He had no intentions of giving Luke and his friend their money. He considered it his pay for putting up with him for that last couple of days. Ryan stopped and noticed Seth off in the distance. The event was over and all the tents were being taken down as the remaining guests headed to catch a ride home. Ryan stood alone as he heard a group of girls walk out of the tent. He noticed that they were the same girls from the show. The distinctive blonde was last to walk out. She noticed Ryan standing there and approached him smiling.

Ryan had never seen a more beautiful girl in his whole life. Chino was no babe spot. Newport was full of bathing suits and blondes. Pretty much held everything that Chino didn't. It was one of the many upsides to his new situation.

"Hey. Impressive show." she says. Ryan forgot about Marissa and decided to flirt back. It was safe to say that he wasn't Marissa Coopers favorite person right then. She didn't applaud him for tossing her boyfriend into the crowd.

"Thanks." he says in a low tone.

"I heard there's a party happening after this."

"Really?" The blonde nods her head. "You going?" he asks.

"Nope." Ryan felt confused.

"Then what was the point of asking me to the party if you weren't going?" he asks.

"I needed to see if you were interested." she says tilting her head.

"In what?"

"Me silly." Ryan stood his ground. He didn't want to seem interested."I'm Gabrielle." she says.

"Ryan." Gabrielle pulls a card out and hands it to him.

"Give me a call sometime next week. I have another modeling gig in town then." she says. Ryan takes the card and reads the number on the card. He wants to remain cool so he just nods his head. "Maybe we can meet." Ryan smiles and pockets the card. "Well, I've got a plane to catch." she says walking away. Ryan stays quiet. Seth joins his side and they watch Gabrielle walk to a black limo.

"Does Marissa know about this?" Seth jokes. Ryan playfully pushes him away. "Hey, check it out. I just spend the entire time hanging with Matt Ball and Brian Summer."

"Cool."

"Yeah it was cool." Seth says switching hands to hold his skateboard. "How was the show Fabio?" he asks as they begin walking.

"Good show." Ryan says nodding his head. "I threw Luke into the crowd" Seth stopped walking.

"You didn't." Seth barks.

"Sure did." Ryan says. "Do you think your folks will find out?"

"I don't know. I don't think Luke has tattled on anyone since the fifth grade." Seth says thinking.

"That's good."

"So how much did they pay you?" Ryan looks over at Seth and grins as they start walking again.

"Not much."

"Really?" Seth asks.

"Yeah."

"How much?" Seth was starting to get antsy. Ryan reaches into his pocket and pulls out the cash.

"Count it." Ryan says smiling. It takes Seth a second to finish counting.

"Wow. Dinner is on you."

"You think?" Ryan jokes.

"For the next month." Ryan laughs.

Seth and Ryan make their way to the diner at the end of one of the many piers in Newport. The boys pigged out with hotdogs, fries, and churros. Seth knew his mom wouldn't aprove of his meal choice, but that was the point. They sat at the end of the pier and watched the sun set from a wooden bench. Ryan was happy that he didn't waste the day in doors. He regretted being afraid of fighting Luke before. He wanted to do more to him but was happy with what happened. Seth had a good day too. Before Ryan came into town Seth wasn't sure if he was going to attend the event. Even though Ryan wasn't a big fan like him, he was happy to have the company. He sort of had a moment with Summer but not like he imagined. But a moment with Summer was a good moment as far as he was concerned.

"You my friend are a string of good luck." Seth says with a mouth full of fries. Ryan looks over at him. "I had a solid day today."

"I wouldn't think I'm much luck to anyone." Ryan says. Seth avoids bringing up any bad memories for Ryan.

"Well not your whole life." Seth says. "But since coming to town. You've definitely made me happier."

"Glad to hear it." Ryan says taking a bit of his cinnamon churro.

"Seriously." Seth says. Ryan looks over at him.

"What's wrong with this place?" Ryan asks.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you resent it?" Ryan asks.

"I don't resent it." Seth says.

"I can tell when someone dislikes something." Ryan snaps. Seth surrenders.

"It's just lonely." Seth says in a soft tone. Ryan decided not leave him be. Something about Newport bothered Seth. He was sure he'd confess it to him one day.

The boys made their way back to the house. Seth rode his board down his street as Ryan followed by foot. Seth was still excited from the event and was doing every trick he knew. Before they reached the Cohen drive-way, they noticed Marissa getting out of someone's car. Ryan wanted to avoid seeing her at least until tomorrow but knew it wouldn't happen. Marissa noticed them and stood in her drive-way as if she was waiting for them to approach. Seth rode up to Marissa as the car drove off.

"Did summer ask about me?" Seth asks.

"No." Marissa snaps.

"Playing the silent card. Classy." Seth says riding off. Marissa rolls her eyes. Ryan finally makes it to the drive-way and slowly approached Marissa.

"Happy with what you did?" she asks. He knew she'd still be upset.

"Yeah." Ryan says. "I wish I could have done more."

"Well that was my boyfriend and I didn't appreciate it." She snaps.

"He had it coming."

"Really?" she snaps.

"Trust me. Your boyfriend deserves worse." Ryan says putting his hands into his back pocket.

"That's not up to you." Marissa's tone was different. She spoke with a sweeter tone whenever she talked to him. But now was different. She had every reason to be upset with him. Luke was humiliated at the fashion show after Ryan tossed him off the stage. It didn't help that Ryan blooded another one of his friends.

"Why are you mad at me?" Ryan asks. "Your boyfriend started the whole thing. I had no choice but to handle it my way."

"You can ignore it." Marissa suggests.

"Back where I'm from, you don't ignore it. He's no different than the punks I've put up with back home."

"Well we're not in Chino anymore are we?"

"For your sake, be happy for that." he snaps. Ryan didn't want to argue but she was already upset with him. Nothing he said was nothing he going to do to change that.

"You think you have it bad?" Marissa asks.

"I wouldn't call it good. Besides, what would you know." he snaps.

"You think you're the only one with problems?" Marissa puts her hands on her hips.

"Between you and me, Yeah." Ryan says.

"Well, you're wrong." Marissa barks turning around. She starts to walk down her drive-way when Ryan stops her.

"You think you got it bad?" Ryan snaps. Seth was still skating around the street. He wasn't aware of the conversation until this point. Marissa turns around.

"Yeah I do." She says.

"Lay it on me then princess." Marissa makes her way back toward Ryan. She ignored his attitude.

"Alright. My dad is having financial problems and hasn't gone into work for a few weeks. I might not have a house by next month."

"Your dad is having financial problems?" Seth interrupts. "He's responsible for more than half of Newport's investments."

"I'm aware."

"How do you know he's having problems?" Seth asks. Ryan stays quiet.

"Let's just say I've looked around his office."

"So you're broke?" Seth asks.

"I don't know." Marissa says.

"Is that all?" Ryan asks. Hopefully there was more to her story.

"No. My mom cares more about my life than I do. She's basically running my life".

"Must be nice to know where your mom is though." Ryan snaps. Marissa raises one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asks. Ryan doesn't say anything. He feels embarrassed to admit.

"Marissa, Ryan's mom left him." Marissa looks over at Ryan and lowers her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"I'm all I have. Mom's gone, Brother and Dad are in jail." Ryan says turning away from her. "Whatever happens to your parents, at least you have each other. You're not living with your defense attorney." Ryan says heading for the Cohen house. Seth quietly joins him leaving Marissa alone at the end of her drive-way. Seth doesn't say anything to Ryan on the way up to the house.

Seth and Ryan make it inside as Kirsten and Sandy appear from the kitchen. Ryan panics but Seth doesn't.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?" Sandy asks.

"We went down to the skate demo today." Seth says.

"Really?" Sandy asks. "How was that?" he asks sounding interested.

"Awesome!" Seth says. "I hung out with Brian Summer and Matt Ball. They want to skate sometime."

"Brian Summer? Your favorite skater?" he asks.

"Exactly dad. Thanks for listening." Seth says.

"That is awesome Seth." Kirsten stands with her arms crossed watching Ryan.

"Ryan, how did you like demo?" Sandy asks.

"It was a trip." he says. Seth looks over and smirks at Ryan. "So, Mr. Cohen." Sandy looks over at Ryan. "Any word on my family?" Sandy looks over at Kirsten. She avoids making eye contact with Ryan.

"Not yet Ryan." Ryan stares down at the floor. "I have a guy looking for your mother though." Ryan nods his head.

"Still too soon I guess." Ryan says in a low tone.

"These private investigators will find her." Sandy assures Ryan.

"Thanks." Ryan says.

"So." Sandy says loudly changing the subject. "How were the bikini girls?" he asks.

"The best part of the day." Seth says.

"Dream on mister." Kirsten snaps. Ryan couldn't help but smile.


End file.
